Hell's Virgin Bride
by Becky Badger
Summary: This is about a girl who has been chosen to become the bride of Satan. However she wasn't what he expected...but she causes quiet a change in him...


Hell's Virgin Bride

First Draft….

Section 1…

Down in the depths of Hell, Satan grew weaker and weaker; he ended up spending his last few hours in bed, waiting for his death. His wife Varie stayed by his bedside waiting on him constantly, the log wood fire road passionately with scorching red flames as the Lord Mortimer's breathing became much more difficult for him. His wife was a tall and slender figure with light bluish hair; her skin was pale and grey, looking freshly dead. She grew very weak from worry and crying, 'Leave me if you are going to be so weak!' he threw his wife's hands off his and turned his head to look away from her. She stayed knelt by the side of his bed. She tried to control her crying. The room grew dark as the fires of Hell calmed. The fire in the room grew brighter and brighter. The blood red walls became black, and the wood floor shone with the reflection of the fire. The servants stayed outside of the room fearful of their master's temper. They could hear his breathing getting faster and deeper. A very well built figure lay in the bed, with pale white skin and long black dread-locked hair. His eyes were red but grew blacker as his life leaked from him. 'Get my son gremlin! My time is now', he kept his face away from Varie's but looked up at the ceiling. She tried to hold his hands again but he moved them from her and ordered her to leave. She didn't move. He tried to get up off of the bed. He raised his upper body and struggled to scream at her harshly 'GET MY SON!' She jumped up in fear and ran out of the room. She closed the door and looked at the gremlin that stood at his 3 foot height trembling. 'Please get Alex' she begged at him. The gremlin bowed in respect and fled down the long black corridor.

In his room Alex was busy having a party. Their where many people sat around his room up against the blood red walls smoking and drinking. The music was loud and people were drunkenly dancing around. The gremlin moved into the room with caution. He scanned the room with his red eyes and found the young master Alex in his four-post bed in the middle of the room. He went over to find him in bed with a number of women. They were climbing all over him. The gremlin moved up to the bottom of the bed, 'Young Master—Young Master!' the women stopped and moved off of him. A tall figure rose up slowly out of the women. 'What?' the gremlin bowed 'Sir your farther is dying and has sent for you', 'Can't he die quietly?' He got up angrily and put on his long torn red jacket, and his black ripped, chained jeans and walked towards the door. The women sat up all begging him not to go, and not to be long if he must leave. The drugged and drunken people all sat watching him leave with stoned faces.

Back in his father's room Varie still sat at the side of the bed. She looked over to her husband, she had not heard him breath in a while. Thinking he was holding his breath to stop the pain she rolled his body over on his back. He was cold, and motionless. She felt his chest, ---their was no movement. The doctor came from the corner of the room and pronounced him dead. She placed her head in her arms on the side of the bed and began crying. Alex burst through the doors, 'What does he want now!' he walked over to his mother. He looked down at her, and looked at his father. 'Young Master' he turned around to find council members coming in through the door. One member came up to the bed. He was short but firm, dressed as the other members in black cloaks, with hoods shadowing their faces. He came up to the young master-'Alex you are now Satan, you rule over Hell in your fathers place.' Alex stood facing his father but his head turned to the side to look at the council members. He nodded at them knowingly, 'so do I still have to stay-he's dead now'. The council members at the door came in and produced two strait lines either side of the door frame. They bowed their heads as he stride through the door back to his room. His mother still at the side of the bed crying.

He got back into his room. As he burst back through the door the music paused and the people around were silent. He walked back to his bed where the women were still waiting for him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor for a moment. One of the women crawled down the bed to where he was sitting and hung on his back. 'So what's the trouble?' she spoke in a seductive voice. He looked over his shoulder at her. 'Guess what-I've just been named the new Satan' he smiled. She gave a cheeky grin back as he turned around and pounced back into the women. The music started up again and the people around poured out more alcohol because of the news. The party went on for hours into the night…..

Section 2…

After a few days and many parties the council reminded him of his duties. Due to his arrogant nature, carelessly he sent many demons out into the surface world. They caused much destruction on the surface, and became almost uncontrollable. They killed many people and started wars between countries. The council had to again approach him, and again he was careless. They summoned his mother into their council chamber to discus the matters at hand. Varie entered into a massive bright room, there were no windows, the light came from a massive chandelier in the middle of the room, as well as gas lamps that brightly shone fixed half way down the wall. The walls were as the rest of the castle in blood red, with dark hardwood floors. The roof was very high up, and the room's long double doors matched the height.

Varie came into a room with a large circular table. The long back chairs all held a member of the council, still wrapped in their black cloaks and covering the faces. She sat in a vacant chair that looked like it was waiting for her. The head of the council was placed directly opposite her. The large doors were slammed shut. They gave an almighty screech as the closed tightly behind her. She looked on in worry at the head council man. He lifted his head up to look at her; two eyes glowed brightly at her. His voice projected angrily at her, 'My lady, your son…' she dropped her gaze to the hard black oak table; she opened her mouth slightly and nervously as to say some thing to him. He dipped his head as if to get into her sight, 'My lady!' he protested, she looked up at him her eyes filled with fear, her pupils quaking. 'I think it is about time we thought of marriage for your son, as a way of calming him down a bit. 'What is your view?' he spoke to her in a very degrading cold tone. The head sat back down in his chair, and brought his arms up placing his finger tips together. Varie slouched slightly in the chair, but brought her voice to her self. She spoke out carefully scanning the council men sat around her, 'He has been engaged before my lords, I-I don't think he is ready for marriage yet….' She lowered her head back down fearing the arguments over her answer. A council member to the right of the head stood up and placed his hands on the table in front of him. He shot a look a the queen and shook his faceless head, 'He will get married if we order it' he shouted across the room at her, the other council member all nodded their heads and coughed under their breaths 'here here'. She kept her head bowed down with her hands in her lap quivering. The right man sat down, as the head stood and took the same position with his hands on the table. 'My lady,' his harsh tone softened a little but it was still harsh and cold, 'you are going to have to tell him of our decision, and you must do it tonight.' She looked up in horror at the head council figure. He kept his arched position firm and motionless. The figure to the left of the head turned their head to look at Varie, it spoke out in a feminine voice 'the woman must be respectable mind, we are warning you now'. The figure bowed their head back down to look at the table. The head's red eyes began to glow intensely as if ready to pounce. 'Then go and tell your son, we have a list of women whom we find suitable. Tell him to come to us now', she got up out of the chair and bowed to them, she ran out of the room swinging around the doors as they slowly opened for her. She descended down the long corridors as they grew darker and darker with each passing minuet.

She came to the long double doors that led into her son's room. She stood outside for a moment panting and thinking of what to say to him. She pressed her head up against the door; she could hear a faint murmur of music and laughter. She finally gathered her courage and pushed open the two long doors. She walked in slowly but confident. She walked up to his bed, the people around ignored her and carried on what they were doing. The music was loud, and many of the guests were comatose state at the edges of the room with to much drink and drugs. 'Alex' she proclaimed, trying to sound cold and tough, Alex looked up at his mother with his deep red eyes like his fathers. 'Get them out', she ordered him and gave him an angry look. He nodded, 'all of you out!' He used his raised voice, the music stopped and the people scuttled out of the room, Varie remained focused on Alex. He watched the people leave, as the last left; he watched them shut the doors tight. He remained on the bed, and looked up at his mother; she gave a sigh of relief and sat on the edge of the bed.

Alex looked over to her and waited for her to start talking. Finally she looked over to him with her kind motherly look. 'My son, I have some…well…interesting news for you' he looked at her confused, 'right', he sat back a little with his arms crossed. 'The council have ordered that you must be married, and soon' 'Why?' 'Because like this you are no good for hell or the surface world…you keep sending out demons not caring of the damage they will cause.' He looked down and away from his mother, 'so they think I am bad for Hell because I don't do what they tell me is it?' he scowled angrily at the wall. Varie lent towards him and reached out her hand to place it on his shoulder. Before her hand touched him he stormed from the bed and went a chair with his clothes, he put on his torn jacket with his shit and jeans. He motioned towards the door and put on his gothic boots. 'Where are you going?' she looked over to him. They want me to get married…I don't think so.' He pulled the door open as he spoke, angrily 'so, let me guess, they have even chosen the women for me'. She nodded her head at him. 'Humph', he walked though the door, his mother ran behind him shouting after him 'they want to see you in the council chamber', he carried on walking down the hall, she watched him get consumed by the darkness. She fled back to the council.

Alex angrily travelled around hell looking and watching the souls being tortured by his demons. He paused and looked up at the roof. He grew his bat like wings and flew upwards. He went through the roof and travelled up through the many layers of the surface world. He finally reached the surface moments later, he found him self in park near a school. Still angry he decided to create trouble in the school. He walked in through the main gates of the comprehensive, and into the reception area. He looked around at the passing kids, the halls were bright and colour full, the people around seemed to happy for his liking. He tried to sense for dark depressed areas but could find none. He walked up the main corridor and came across a wired energy. He walked in to find a gothic witch sat in the corner of the room. She was of medium height, soft black hair with blue streaks; she had pale skin but a very soft and clear complexion. Her eyes were a very dark brown, looking almost pitch black when stood at a distance. He thought it wired at first but he felt as if he knew her. He stayed with her to try and remember her. As the hours passed he followed her around to her lessons. He found that she was playful but quite; before he left he had remembered where he recognised her. She was a satanic witch.

He came up with the idea that a satanic witch would be a good idea for a wife, because he had always known then to be playful and seductive in their nature. Also from the influence of the school girl he decided to look for a quiet and shy girl as well. He left the surface world in order to face the council. He had a plan, and called for the help of the demons Vengeance and Hatred.

Section 3…

Alex burst into the council chamber. The council members were no where to be found. He went into the grand hall. The walls in this room were of a cold green marble, and had white marble pillars around the room holding up a balcony with white marble railings, which travelled around three walls of the room until it came to a small raised area where there were two high back thrones. The room was of a grey marble and it was laid in the usual square patter with white grout edges. In the middle of the room there was a massive dinning table, the same hard black oak colour as in the council chamber. Alex stopped dead in his tracks to find the council members waiting for him along with his mother. They were all sat around the table. Alex pulled up a chair next to his mother and sat down. The head of the council stood up angrily and scowled at Alex. 'My lord you were told to come immediately to us.' Alex looked up at him, 'Oh yea-who's Hell do you think this is? Huh? Yea its mine, so if you have a problem then it's tough.' Alex put his two feet up onto the table and leaned back on the two legs of the chair. The head just kept quiet for a while, then he turned and picked up a thick folder and slid it down the table towards Varie.

Varie picked up the thick folder and opened it to the first page, she slid it over by Alex, he glanced at it from the side of his face. 'So who are these?' the head replied 'these are the women whom we think are best for you my lord'. Alex took his feet off the table and pulled the file closer to him, he gazed at it for a while flicking the pages. Varie looked over his shoulder the whole time. Finally he stopped, closed the file and sent it spinning down the table at the council men. 'I don't like any of them'. 'My son pleases what about-'. He interrupted her sentence 'No I don't want to marry any of these weird women.' He stood up and leaned over the table, and said slowly 'I'm not marrying any of these women.' The head of the council looked up placing his hand on top of the file, 'then would you consider marrying your ex-fiancé?' 'No way!' He walked away from the table and got half way across the room. Varie stood up quickly 'Alex wait! What if you should choose your wife, one which you find?' The right council man stood up again and looked over to Alex, Alex turned around slowly to look at his mother, 'anyone I chose?' Varie looked over at the standing council member 'Yes but you are not allowed to marry any of those women who you keep in your room.' Varie looked back over to Alex hoping that he would agree. Alex gave an annoyed grunt at them and stormed out of the grand hall. He left and went back to his room; he lay in bed thinking for a moment. The women came out of the walls and climbed on to his bed and began to feel up his chest, he started moaning as they slowly began to claw at his body.

After he had his hours of sexual torture he fell into a deep sleep. In the dream he saw the girl who he saw on the surface. Dragons over run his dreams and he ended up in a barren land, with a blood red sky. Dragons of all races came to him in the dream and each presented the image of the witch. He asked them what it meant. The dragons did not reply, they merely stared at his with eyeless faces. The ground gave way and he fell through, the dragons fell down by the side of him still watching him, he fell further and further and finally the rocks disappeared and he was surrounded in thick darkness. He could hear water dripping, and finally it felt like he had fallen into back into his bed. He woke up with a jump; he looked around him in a startled manner. He sat up looking around his room next, trailing the walls. He got up away from all the women who were draped all over him.

Section 4…

As he moved away from the girls in a hurry and he goes to stand over by the fire. The women remained in the bed groaning, sleepily at him. He looked at them confusingly, he moved across to his window, and went out onto the balcony. He stood and listened to the souls in Hell being tortured but his demons. He looked across the barren lands of Hell, and looked up at the caved roof that separated his world from the surface world. He watched the water leak from the stalagmites in the roof. He came to a realisation that he was about the only one awake. The air around him was hot and dry. He could feel the dust hitting his face when the wind blew past him. The lakes of lava were cooling slightly; they released their gasses into the air causing mist to rise over the desert like fields.

He went back into his room; he looked over at the women in the bed. He then thought back to the witch on the surface world, 'would she be a good wife? Suppose so she's quiet and a Goth so…' he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame of the balcony doors. 'I'm 19 going 20 and she's 17 so it's not too bad I guess' he grinned, 'yea might as well'. He walked out of his room and through the castle to tell his mother of his decision. He walked in, his mother was asleep in her bed. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Mom…mom' he nudged her gently. She looked over to him, 'What's going on?' 'I have found my bride!' she sat up and wiped the hair from her face. 'That's good Alex, who is she?' He lent back slightly and stopped smiling, 'well she's a human…' Varie pulled back 'Oh! That is um…well…well I'm glad for you, but you may need to go over this with the council.'

Alex and his mother went back into the councils' chamber to find them all sitting and waiting for him to arrive. Alex sat down next to his mother again. 'I have chosen a bride…' he looked over to the head of the council who had rested his head in his hand on the table. 'Good it is about time you came to your scenes my lord.' He picked his head up off of his arm, 'but where is she my lord? Surely you would bring her with you to be married as soon as possible…' Alex grinned at the council member; his mother looked over at him worried. 'She is not here…' 'Yes my lord we can see that,' Alex stood up and lent over the table, 'she is on the surface.' He paused, 'on the surface? My lord you couldn't possibly marry a human!' The council men began to chat amongst them selves, 'My lord please may we have a moment alone to discuss this…' Hours later the council asked for him to return in to the chamber. Alex sat back down next to his mother. She looked over to him pleased but scared somehow. The Head of the council stood in front of him, 'my lord, if you wish to marry the human the so be it'. Alex looked over and noticed the faceless head shaking slowly in disbelief. 'Well now we just need to find a way of getting her down here without to much damage. Also making sure she comes straight to Hell and no where else.' Alex looked over to his mother, 'but she's a satanic witch? Doesn't that mean she will come here if we killed here?' 'No she has the choice of going to either place when killed by a demon.' Alex sat back in his chair and looked down in confusion. 'If we just killed her she may get stuck on the surface world or go to Heaven.' A member of the council shouted out in the crowd, 'brand her with our mark!' Alex looked around, the head stood and clapped his hands, 'yes that way we could bring her here without to much damage to her body for you my lord.' 'What will the brand mark do?' Varie looked over to her confused son, 'It will show the angel of death that she must be sent to Hell and nowhere else.'

Section 5…

The satanic witch was sat with her friends one dinner time, in the school canteen. Most of her friends told her that she was acting quiet but she shook them off telling them she was fine. In the afternoon they went back to their class room where they played their heavy metal, and done their work. She stared blankly out of the window. The trees were not moving, their was no breeze, no teachers came into the room to see them, they were completely alone. She finally looked in on her friends when one tapped her on her back, 'hey, Nepthys are you ok? Hello?' 'Oh! Yea I'm fine-what's wrong?' Nepthys turned quickly around to find everyone staring at her. 'Oh sorry,' she let out a small giggle, 'I was'-'out of it we know' everyone stopped and laughed, her friend pulled her away from the window and sat her at the school tables where everyone else was sitting. 'Come on then what's up?' she looked over 'what do mean?' she replied with a flat consistent tone. Another friend from across the table leaned over, 'you've been weird all day, another one of you satanic rituals gone wrong? Hehe' she let out her annoying cackle which made everyone cover their ears. 'It's weird you probably wouldn't believe me…' the gabby friend sat back down, the room went quiet as the songs had finished. Another friend who was sat next to her motioned her chair closer, 'tell us' 'ok,' Nepthys looked around at everyone, 'well' she continued, 'last night I had a weird dream, I was on a barren land, and the skies were blood red. It was kind of cool though because there were really nice looking dragons there, I had never seen so many in one place, dragons of every kind possible; but they were eyeless, which was a bit scary; but when I looked around, I saw a man stood on the ground, he looked a bit taken back; he was wearing a torn red like long biker jacket. You know with the collar that stays up, and it had like patched on it, it looked like a bit like an army jacket. He also had lush torn jeans, they weren't baggy, but they had some chains on them, and biker boots, they were red and black, and he didn't have any piercing or tattoos, but he had long hair that came to his chin, it was a light blonds, and it was parted in the middle, he had pale skin too. But his eyes were scary; they seemed hard at first, but kind of soft and loving at the same time, they were almost pitch black.' She let out a giggle and stopped. Her friends kept watching her, she looked down at the table, a stared blankly again. 'So what happened then?' she looked up again 'nothing really, just when he went to walk over the ground gave way and I just fell, it when I landed it was strange, it was as if I fell back into my body.' She looked up a smiled at them, aw well guess I'm just being dull. They all looked at her across the table, and laughed again, 'hey don't worry about it,' 'I guess so,' she leaned over the table and started chatting to her friends again.

Down in Hell the demons where released, Alex went back to his room again where the women were waiting for him. The demons of Vengeance and Hatred where climbing up towards the surface, Varie stood next to the head of the council, 'do you think this is a good idea?' The faceless figures turned slowly towards her, 'honestly I am not sure, but if this helps keep your son under control my lady then I would like to proceed as would everyone.' She watched the two figures fly faster and faster up to the roof, until they disappeared and left no trace.

Nepthys was still sat in the room with her friends, they were still chatting away until one girl asked her, 'hey don't your dreams normally come true?' she looked over, 'yes but I don't know what that one means?' 'Yea but you said once that dragons sometimes mean a journey.' 'I guess, but why the man, and the floor giving way?' 'I know why don't you do a tarot card reading?' 'I have but I don't think you want to know the truth…' they all leant over again 'yeah tell us! Your predictions almost always come true!' she looked around nervously at the windows and doors. 'Well the cards told me that I was going to die, but you know I have dragon tarot cards….' They nodded in acknowledgement, 'well the cards sort of came alive and showed me two demons that were supposed to be coming for me,' 'oh' they sat around her not knowing what to do, she looked around at the windows and doors again, 'yea they were all in black, they looked alike except one didn't have wings but it was still able to fly.' 'What did they look like though? I know alike but…' 'Well they had long dragon tales, but no legs, they wore long hooded cloaks that were all ripped and it covered the heads, but when you looked at their face, the hood was hollow… with dragon like clawed hands that seemed like knives ready to strike out at you.' 'Well good thing it was just a dream right? And probably this tarot card reading was just a joke some how, but don't worry ok!' Nepthys nodded and smiled at them, the music was put back on and they chatted amongst themselves again.

Half way through a song the player stopped, one of the girls went over to the player and tried to fix it, she realised that it was on but there was no sound coming out of it, it would be light up but still no sound or movement of the disk inside. She hit the player but still nothing, 'I guess it's just broken' she turned around to sit back down, the lights popped off. But not breaking just no light; another girl got up and fiddled with the light switches, still nothing, 'um…ok I suppose no lights either' she giggled and sat back down at the table, the other girl joined them. When she sat at the table, everyone began to feel the air grow eerie and cold, it was also heavy in their lungs making them feel tired; soon they stopped talking, and slowly all turned towards the door. There stood the two figures as Nepthys had described, their empty hoods gained eyes which shone a bright consuming red, the walls around the demons began to push inwards as if there were people behind the trying to get out; the windows and the doors of the room began to bleed preventing anyone from leaving. The girls sat quaking in their seats to scared to move, not knowing what to do…

Section 6…

The demons looked around the room, watching the students staring at them. They however focused on Nepthys, as they could see that she was trying not to make eye contact with them. The normal blue walls of the room grew hollow, and began to glow red as the souls pushed against them as if to escape. The other girls stay at the table, they are still scared of what they see, the demons eyes clam slightly, then Nepthys goes to get up, the demons target her, and their eyes light up again; the winged vengeance pointed his knife like claw at her, 'her' it growled in an in humane voice. 'Yes I know I'm the one you want, so leave my friends out of this!' she shouted over to them trying to act mean. Her friends watched her move towards the door in an attempt to escape. The demons followed her with their eyes until they realised that she was aiming for the door; they stared quietly for a moment. They lunged at her and knocked her to the floor, she tried picking her self up but she was in to much pain from the blow. A girl from the table of friends went to get up and help her, but she was held back by the others and hurled back into her seat. Vengeance pined her down to the floor on her back as Hatred pulled out of the never ending darkness of his cloak a syringe with a bubbling blue liquid. She stared at him with her eyes wide open in fear, the girls around the table all cringed at thoughts of what he was going to do with the substance. Finally Hatred bent down and curled his dragon like tale around her body, restricting her movement. He took the syringe and injected the liquid into her neck. She tried kicking and screaming to try and get away, but Vengeance kept her head pined down on the floor. The students all sat around staring at the demons, they finally snapped out of the daze and tried to move over to her, but the Hatred kept them back, they moved to the back of the room, and their clothing got grabbed by the hands coming out of the wall.

Nepthys was finally let go by Vengeance, but she could hardly move, she tried to get up, but the most she could manage was to role onto her stomach. Vengeance pulled out his claws and raised it in the air. She managed to pull the top half of her body off of the floor, but as she did Vengeance came down with his claw and swiftly ripped it over her back. He tore the back of her shirt off to expose her skin. She hit the floor again but remained there this time as the blue liquid travelled trough her blood stream, killing her slowly. The veins and arteries in her body began to pulsate with the blue liquid; it was visible even through her skin. Hatred then moved away from the trapped students and pulled out his claws as well, he drifted slowly over to where she lay. She began to pant and cry with the pain of the liquid. Just before she felt her self feeling tired, Hatred pushed her head hard on the floor and began to carve 666 in her back. She moans with the pain again, the blood seeps out of her body, but as it does the blue liquid injected into her changes the colour to a deeper red, but the veins still glow blue. After he has finished carefully carving into her back he releases her, her friends are still trapped by the wall, some were crying with horror and fear of it happening to them; the others were still mortified with the vision of what was happening. Nepthys roles onto her side, but id unable to do anything else, she continues to cry a little but still panting with the pain of the liquid.

The two figures fly back into the bleeding windows, as they do, they somehow released chains, that contained hooks on the ends; they came from the walls and the ceiling. Some dig into her skin, and the others wrap around, the girls begin to scream as the figures re-appear and grab her arms, she is held up slightly, but her vision blurs and she passed out…

Section 7…

She woke up in a large four post bed. It had deep red silk sheets, with a matching canopy and voile curtains, at the bottom of the bed there was a matching bench with red felt like material. The room was large; it had blood red walls and the gas lamps half way down the walls as the other rooms did, with a gothic feel to it. To the left of the bed were long two windows with voile curtains, which lead out onto the balcony. To the right of the bed was a massive gothic fire place, complete with swirls and carved skulls in the thick black varnished wood. The fire scorched the brick walls behind it; it grew and licked the metal bars in-front of it. To the left of the fire place was a small door which lead into her bathroom. Around the room was a long mirror near a black wood dressing table, it was also accompanied by a matching wardrobe which stood in the corner of the room next to the dressing table, just to the right of the fire place. On the black hard wood floor there was a massive animal fur rug sat right in-front of the fire; the wisps in the fur gave off a soft glow from the fire light. At the wall in-front of the bed to the left, there was a table that was also made out of the same wood as the other furniture. Just above the table stood two high double doors, with great carvings of swirls in them.

Nepthys sat up still groggy from her sleep; she looked around the room and tried to make sense of where she was. She kept looking around the room for a while, no one was there. She tried to get out of bed, when she stood up she was wobbling every where, she tried to move towards the door, it took her a while but when she got there she leaned against it and put her fore head on it. She couldn't hear anything outside, and after a while decided to open the door, her heart raced as she reached out to put her hand on the door knob, she finally grabbed it and turned it slowly, the door slowly opened as she pulled it, she went to walk out side, but before she could put her foot out of the door a maid appeared with a tray covered with a white cloth. 'Oh my lady, you're awake!' she the maid stood at the door for a moment staring at Nepthys not knowing what to do. Nepthys tried to hold her self up as best she could but her body was lowering closer and closer to the floor. 'Oh my lady you are still weak! Wait let me help you sit at the table,' the maid placed the tray on the floor and rushed to help Nepthys up, she held her arm and placed it around her neck, she placed her other arm around her body and pulled her slightly towards the table; Nepthys sat at the black oak table, and placed her right arm over her stomach for support. The maid went to the door and picked up the tray, she shut the door and brought Nepthys the food. 'Where am I?' the maid placed the tray on the table and gave a nervous look, and tried not to get eye contact with her. 'Well…um, you're still alive but sort of…' 'Sort of what?' 'Well you're in Hell my lady…' Nepthys looked at her filling up with tears, 'but I can't be in Hell, I…I haven't…' she began to cry. The maid took the cloth off the tray to produce a breakfast tray with toast, eggs, orange juice and other breakfast items. 'My lady please eat this, it will make you stronger.' Nepthys continued to cry, the maid placed her hand on Nepthys's shoulder, Nepthys placed her head on the table and began to sob into what was left of her school uniform.

Alex walked down the long corridor and past her room, as he did he could hear crying, he opened the door to find the maid crouched down by Nepthys who was still crying at the table. The maid looked over and gave a look of shock, 'oh!' she got up and bowed to Alex; she then left the room not daring to turn her back to him. He watched her carefully a she left and shut the door behind her. He moved over to Nepthys, 'what are you crying for?' his voice echoed through the room but still it sounded as cold and poisonous as usual. With a scare she looked up at him with the tears still falling down her cheeks. As she looked at him, he felt a well of feelings trying to emerge, confused he just suppressed them and carried on but the cold in his voice had gone. 'Well…welcome to Hell, I suppose you are wondering who I am…?' Nepthys looked at him and stood up, 'you're the man I saw with the dragons…' she said softly to him. He looked at her with surprise, 'yea' he replied blankly; he could hear her heart beat in his head, he shock his head to try and muffle the noise. 'Well I am Alex, and you will be getting to know me very well--' she stayed in the same position holding her breath; she could feel the heat in the room increasing and the dry breeze sweep through her room through the open window. He continued 'I am Satan, and I have chosen you to be my bride…' she gasped with horror, she placed out her arm, 'but I can't stay here I have to go home, with my family and friends.' He snatched her arm and gripped it tightly; she pulled back in pain, he pulled her closer to him. 'You are now mine, as a satanic witch you know my ways and what you must do, and sorry but you have no choice in the matter,' he clenched his teeth and pulled her even closer, 'you belong to me' he let go of her arm and she dropped to the floor holding her wrist. He turned sharply around, 'we will be married in tomorrow, and be ready.' He continued towards the door, and walked out. She remained on the floor holding her arm to her chest.

Section 8…

The maid entered back into the room, Nepthys was still on the floor holding her wrist, 'Oh my lady or you ok?' She rushed over to her and helped her up, Nepthys sat back at the table, 'you are shaking my lady', Nepthys looked up at her, 'it's ok I think, but why am I getting married to him?' The maid looked down at the floor, 'you didn't ask for this I know but well, he has chosen you because he wouldn't accept anyone else that the council picked for him' she pushed the tray closer to Nepthys, please my lady eat some food, other wise you could become sick even more.' Nepthys looked at the food, 'but I'm not really hungry now' the maid said nothing, she just took the covers off the foods, and placed them in-front of her. Nepthys picked up a fork and began to eat it slowly. She was very weary of what the food contained, but she said nothing and carried on eating, taking care with every bit.

The maid changed the sheets of the bed, and replaced the old ones with new white cotton under-sheets and a thick red duvet on top of a white linen sheet. The maid looked over to her nervously 'my lady you know you really should be ready for him tomorrow, you never know what he will do if you don't' Nepthys gave a look back 'what? You mean he really is as predicted by the satanic book?' she nodded 'yes, sometimes worse.'

Alex gets back into his room, he walked over to his bed and sat down, the in his bed were two women whom often stayed with him at night. They got up from under the covers wearing only their under wear, the first girl was Lucy, she had long blonde hair which she kept tied back, she was wearing a pink underwear. The second was Tanya, she had long brown hair, which she normally kept back with a hair band, she was wearing red underwear. The two girls climbed all over him while he began to take his clothes off, as he did he had recalls of Nepthys's heart beating in his head, he just shook it out and lay down on the bed. The girls kissed and scrammed him all over his body; he moved further up towards the top end of the bed and pulled the girls up to him. He took off the underwear and began to feel them up, the girls just continued to bite and scram him. After they endured their sexual pleasures for a few hours as usual, Alex rolled over onto his back, the women draped on top of him. He paused for a moment and looked at the girls, 'hey guess what…' Lucy looked up and spoke in her squeaky voice 'what?' 'You're both going to have a new friend to play with after tomorrow'. They looked at him confused but then happy, Tanya sat up slightly and giggled at him 'yea you had to get married didn't you' he looked over 'yea' he grinned pulled her closer and kissed her on her mouth. Lucy rolled over to face him as well, 'so what is she like?' he looked over to her and held her head. He rolled over on top of them again and pulled the sheets over them.

Section 9…

The next day Nepthys was awakened early by the maid, she was taken into her bathroom and bathed. The maid then took her into her room, and Nepthys put on her wedding dress. The dress was black, with red cherry blossoms scattered across it. The dress was the kimono style, with the belt wrapped tightly across her waist. The belt was of the same red colour as the cherry blossoms. The maid sat her at the dressing table and began to curl her hair. Nepthys looked at her reflection in the mirror terrified of the image that stared back at her. 'I shouldn't be her…' she began to treble in her voice, 'My lady please, if anything you should think of this as a great honour!' Nepthys looked up at the maid 'What is your name?' 'Nina' 'Then may I call you Nina?' 'Yes of course my lady...' 'Ok then Nina why do you believe I should take this as a great honour?' The maid looked at her face in the mirror, 'Well of all the women in the world Satan could have had he chose you, doesn't that mean any thing to you?' 'As a satanic witch then yes it is an honour but I really don't think he will be pleased with what he has chosen…' Nepthys held her head in her hands. The maid continued to curl her hair ready for the wedding.

Alex got ready in his room, he was dressed as normal, he proceeded to the grand hall for the wedding; the two girls Lucy and Tanya were the brides maids and followed him down to the grand hall. When he entered all the members of the council were standing up on the raised steps at the side of the hall. They had swapped their normal black torn robes for red ones with the symbols of hell marked all across them, they still however kept their faces hidden under their hoods. The head of the council stood in the middle of the councillors and forward slightly, 'My lord everything is now in place, you just need your bride.' Alex nodded and stood to the right hand side of the council and faced the grand halls main doors. The girls descended down the steps of the alter on the left.

Nepthys was finally ready, the maid lead her out of her room down the castles stairs and to the doors of the grand hall. Nepthys stood before the doors shivering in fear, the maid put her arms around her shoulders and squeezed her slightly, 'you will be just fine he will take care of you my lady, soon to be my queen' she let go and walked towards the door. Nepthys remained where she was and gripped the black roses in her hands tightly; she took a deep breath and walked towards the door. As they opened she could she and hear all the guests that had been invited. She looked up slightly as she walked slowly down towards Alex, she noticed the ceilings were extremely high, and that it held a grand chandelier. The walls although dressed up slightly with silk black scarves were still their dull green marbled colour, as she walked down the red carpet that had been laid on the tiled floor, she kept her eyes on the wall for a while, as the light increased as she was walking she thought she could see faces trying to push themselves out. She threw her head forward in fear. Alex remained at the top of the alter, and noticed what she had done, but he just ignored it. He watched her walking towards him, as she got closer and closer he thought he could hear her heartbeat in side his head. But again he just ignored it.

Nepthys looked up at Alex, he was stood facing her, but he turned around to look at the head of the council. He was wearing tight fitting trousers with the shreds of material hanging down, the buckles of the jeans projected faint light spots on the floor. He wore his red jacket but he had a black fitted t-shirt underneath. He kept his blonde hair brushed back but still parted in the middle. Nepthys began to climb the steps of the alter, the girls to the left of her gave smug looks as she climbed. She kept her eyes fixed on the table that was placed in the middle of the alter with a red cloth over it. She reached it and looked over at Alex, he looked back at her from the side of his face, but sharply looked at the head of the council. 'Lets us begin' the head walked up to the table and placed the satanic rituals on top. Nepthys still looked at Alex for the moment but as soon as the head began she looked back at the table. As the head read out the vows, Nepthys could feel the air around her getting heavier and heavier, she looked up at the head of the council but his words seemed like a blur to her until finally it was over and Alex took her arm to lead her sharply down to the doors. The guests clapped as the two stepped out of the room; the doors opened up and Alex and Nepthys walked out. As soon as they left the doors slammed shut tightly behind them, Alex turned down the corridor and then came to a halt, Nepthys nearly carried on running until Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back up against the wall, he held her by both of her arms but stepped back a little to look at her. She stared back at him for a while shaking inside.

Alex looked strait into her eyes, she pulled back a little hitting the wall. He moved closer again to her with a stern look on his face. 'You belong to me now,' her eyes began to fill up so she shut them tightly and bowed her head so that he couldn't see her. He began to feel strange again with different emotions welling up inside of him, he moved his hand to pick her head up to see her eyes, but before he could touch her skin Lucy and Tanya burst through the doors in a giggling fit and swung around the corner to find him. Alex moved away from Nepthys as the girls came stumbling down the long corridor. 'Quick there's a party going on my lord you have to come for a moment.' Lucy begged as she hung around his neck tightly pushing her self up against him. Tanya came around the other side and clung on his jacket. 'Oh yes my lord you must!', Nepthys stayed against the wall as the girls straddled Alex's body, they kept their eyes however look at Nepthys, as if to entice her. Alex shrugged them off gently and turned his back to Nepthys, 'you two go and I will be along shortly promise'. The two walked away flaunting their bodies as they walked. Alex turned around and looked once again at Nepthys; he could feel the air around her tremble in tune with her body. He walked back up to her and put his hand on the back of her head and jerked her head forwards. 'Now then Nepthys, you will go back to your room and I will be along shortly right!' she closed her eyes in fear as he spoke to her and still held her head tightly. 'Do you understand?' she gasped and looked up at him as her eyes filled slowly, 'yes' she whispered back. He left go of her and she fell to the floor, he turned around sharply and strode down the hall to the 'party' the girls had mentioned. Nepthys got up off of the floor as he disappeared into the shadows, she ran as fast as she could with her eyes still filling with tears.

Section 10…

Nepthys ran down the corridors in floods of tears; as she kept running and running she could feel herself become helpless and lost; she ran around corners, and along giant corridors, but they all looked the same. She finally came to a halt when she realised that she was back outside the Grand hall again. She could hear the different people laughing, she opened the door slightly and she noticed that Alex was sat at massive table near the alter, he was sat with many of the council, and his mother who sat four spaces down form him. Nepthys kept looking in, and she noticed that the two girls who had come out earlier where crawling all over Alex and hanging on his body like two seductive snakes. Alex just kept laughing and kissing the girls on their mouths and licking their tongs as the poked them out to provoke him. Nepthys just stood back from the door in shock; Nina came up behind her and tapped her shoulder gently, Nepthys jumped and turned around 'my lady? What are you doing out here?' 'Well My Lord asked me to go back to the room but I got a little lost and he's--' 'Yes that's ok' the maid interrupted, 'I'll take you to your room, please follow me' Nina turned around and headed for the stairs. Nepthys followed closely behind her but took one last glimpse of Alex with the girls.


End file.
